


Tongue Tied

by p_atch



Category: Badboyhalo, HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy, muffins - Fandom, muffintwt
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, JustVurb - Freeform, M/M, Skephalo, Tongue Tied, Velvet - Freeform, antfrost - Freeform, light - Freeform, minecraft manhunts, redvelvet, saintsofgames, skeppy - Freeform, skeppylive, spifey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_atch/pseuds/p_atch
Summary: TBA
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Raiding Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never written romance before so I wanted to try it out with this. Also, if either Skeppy or BBH state any discomfort with fanfics or this one in specific at all, I am fully prepared to take it down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy responds to a dono inquiring a song that reminds him of Badboyhalo, and he makes a risqué descion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I’ve been really busy and I wanted to get any material out ASAP.

“Oh Hannah Rose is streaming!”  
Microphone muted  
“Alright guys, thanks for watching, I think I’m gonna raid hannah rose, and-”

“WHAT?!?” Bad exclaimed, cutting Skeppy off.

“What? -Oh Baddd!” Skeppy exaggerated his words in hopes that his best friend would sense his teasing tone. He knew how Bad would react. The simple fact that he was easy to rile up like this was quite endearing to Skeppy.

“Y-You- I- I’m here!” He stammered wissfully. Skeppy ran his hands through his hair, attempting to distract himself from smiling. Whenever he talked to his friend, it was nearly impossible not to grin like an idiot or burst out laughing mid-conversation. 

“Oh yeah I was just telling them about how moody you were being earlier today.”

“I am not moody. Take it back.” Bad countered, shuffling around on the other end of the call.

Skeppy was aware that some people just had a natural ability to hear facial expressions just through dialogue. Now that he had a chance to smile, He couldn’t stop. Words suddenly drift away from you. They lose their integrity, as strings of well-enunciated phrases and expressions. In conversations like these, no matter how much sense they don’t make grammatically, they also mean a thousand things emotionally. They make sense to the subjects; to Bad from Skeppy. That’s what’s special about them.

“Take it back right now.”

Skeppy glanced at his stream, and at the donos. One of the questions stuck in his mind, even as he was fixating on the chat and what they had to say. He was curious as well.

“What song reminds you of Bad? … “ He hesitated, already having a song in mind. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to name it, what if BBH was familiar with the song, or the lyrics?! Then again, half of him wanted Bad to understand, wanted him to play dumb, wanted Bad to reciprocate. But it was a risk. His audience would definitely know. It was either now or never. If he didn’t put it out there in that moment, he never would. In an instant, he decided he was ready.  
“Um, tongue tied?” 

No immediate response. Blushing, skeppy covered his face with the sleeves of his slightly oversized hoodie. Having clothes a size up sometimes sucked, but it also was what he referred to internally as a “emotion buffer”. Good for composure. It was too late to go back now, the words had already taken flight. 

Just as expected, Skeppy immediately regretted saying that. His mind raced as he visited all of the realities in which things went terribly wrong. Blood rushed to his ears instantaneously. This was a mistake. He had to cover it up, or just soften the impact. 

“I was listening to Bad and I thought- I thought of that one. Probably not that one, though.. Um-” He insisted, tripping along his literacy. Oh no. Was he shifting into that smiley-nonsensical type of dialogue?

“Aww.” Bad chimed. Skeppy’s pulse accelerated.

“You know that song, Bad?” He said, vigorously fiddling with his uncooperative hair. 

“No.”

Skeppy wasn’t sure if the feeling that escaped him was a sign of relief or disappointment.

“Well then why’d you say awe, it could’ve been a terrible song!” He bantered playfully, Skeppy’s heart skipping a beat.

“Oh-,” Bad started.

(beat)

“Well you were thinking about me.” 

The silence was almost deafening.

“Yeah I was.” Skeppy confessed, almost too quiet for a majority of his stream viewers to take notice of. 

“Yay! Okay.” Bad sang.

_Bubblyboyhalo would be a much more suitable name, wouldn’t it? Skeppy mused._

“You’re such a muffinhead,” He giggled.  
“Alright, I’m gonna raid you!” 

Skeppy typed the raid command, waiting for chat to react to what he had said in order to make sure they were all caught up.

“No you’re a muffinhead, and thanks, yay!” BBH gushed. 

Skeppy entered the command, and began saying his repetitive goodbyes to chat with bad to fill the time left until the viewers would be pushed on over.

****

“Heyyy baddd…”

Ding.

“Oh hi Skeppy!” Bad responded with his typical high-energy enthusiasm.

“Did the raid work correctly?” Skeppy was worried that something went wrong. He’d run into a lot of problems lately while streaming and it disheartened him. He regularly anticipated failure, expecting to be disappointed. According to his best friend, he undervalued his abilities and judged himself too harshly. He wasn’t bad at streaming in truth, he was just inexperienced especially when it came to deconstructing and pin pointing errors. Bad promised he would be there to help him when he needed it, so that lifted some of the weight off of his shoulders. Bad was always comforting Skeppy, and he vowed to never take that for granted.

“Yep! It worked! Good job Skeppy! Rat says she’s proud of your tenacity, aren’t you, little girl?” He cooed, shifting into his “dog voice”. “You’re such a proud little potato!”

“Aww.”

“Can you say Skeppy is the best muffin ever? Can you say it, girl?”

Much to Skeppy’s surprise, Lucy growled - or something.

“What the hell?! Thanks Rat!” Skeppy managed to muster inbetween giggles.

“Say I love you Skeppy, sayyyyy I love you!” BBH coaxed.

Lucy stayed silent this time.

“Fine, I’ll say it on her behalf! Love ya’ Skeppy!”

Even though this far from the first “I love you” exchange, it never failed to give Skeppy major butterflies. It filled him to the brim with hope. Hope with no brim?

Still chuckling, Skeppy managed an: “I love you too bad.”

“Hehe!”

“Rat didn’t say it because she knows how clingy you are, Baddd.” He teased.

“No! You’re clingy!” He countered with his usual mild ferocity.

“Rat knows I am the only one who loves you, and I know it too!” 

“NOO! Rat loves meeee!”

Skeppy had an extra boost of spontaneity in that moment.

“Yeah, but not in that way. That would just be weird.” He responded, wondering if Bad could tell he was smirking his ass off.

“Skeppy, in what way?! What do you mean ‘that’-“

“Oh SHIT! FUCK!” 

“HEY, LANGUAGE YOU MUFFINHEAD, DANG IT SKEPPY!” BBH snapped.

“I have to go now! I’m going to be late for my Dentist’s appointment! BY-“ Skeppy announced, aware he had cut himself off and left the call mid-sentence. As much as he wanted to say goodbye to Bad for as long as he could bear, he had somewhere to be and BBH needed to start his lore stream. This was the only sensible way to put the chat on end. 

As Skeppy buckled up to start the drive, all he could think about was his best friend. He knew what music he wanted to play.  
“Hey Siri, find Tongue Tied by Grouplove on Spotify.”  
“You’ll need to unlock your iPhone first.”

Skeppy buttted his head into the steering wheel.


	2. Fill the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and BBH join a private server to listen to music together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Been busy with lots of school. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be much longer :)  
> This is mostly dialogue.

Doo-doo-do-do-do-do  
Skeppy picked up.

“Hello? Bad?”

“HII Skeppy, how was your day?” BBH inquired gleefully.  
Skeppy’s face lit up. 

“Well, um, it was okay.” He mumbled.

“Are you hydrated, S’geppy?”

“Yessss, badboyhalo.. are YOU hydrated?”

“Yep!”

“Okay, have you eaten?”

“Yes,” “Why?!”

“I just want to check in with you, and make sure you’re doing okay.” 

…

“Do you not like it?”

“I-“

“Skeppy, do you want me to stop?”

“Y- ye- no-NO! I mean, no it’s okay.”

“I appreciate it, Bad.”

“Awww, okay! 

“I appreciate you too.” Skeppy muttered.

“What?”

Skeppy rested his chin on his palms and pulled his headset over his eyes, flustered.

“Thanks.”

“I’m kind of bored right now. Wanna hop on a private server and listen to music together?”

Skeppy choked on his own breath.

“Yeah, sureeeee.. what music were you thinking?”

“Starset!”

“Ugh, bad you always want to listen to starset…”

“HEY! What’s wrong with starset?!”

“Nothing.”

“Well why’d you say that, s’geppy?”

“It’s just that we always listen to starset. Like every time.”

“It’s my favorite band!”

“I know, they’re good. But it WOULD be nice to change things up, ya’ know.”

“Okay, okay, I understand… What do YOU wanna listen to?”

Skeppy didn’t respond.

“You don’t have a song in mind, do you?”

Bad really was oblivious, wasn’t he? Of course he had a song in mind. But that would be… weird. 

Right?

“I have a song in mind, fuck you for doubting me.”

“Hey! language!”

“Sorry.”

“What is it?”

“It’s by Grouplove, called-“

Then he heard the sound of a mic deafening. Followed by a mic muting. Where had he gone? 

Skeppy assumed someone just walked into Bad’s room, or wherever he was calling from. BBH was good about those privacy things, though Skeppy tended to forget.

Unsure what to do with the sudden lapse in conversation, Skeppy gazed at Bad’s profile picture doing absolutely nothing. At least it was somewhat more entertaining than just thinking of waiting, or watching the clock.

“Sorry, back. I was in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you warn me beforehand?”

“Well, when a muffin’s gotta go, a muffin’s gotta go!”

“You are strange, Badboyhalo.”

“Well, you are too.”

“Fair.”

“So what was the song again?”

Skeppy secretly felt relived that BBH’s absence caused his spontaneous urge to serenade his friend to expire.

“Oh, nothing. Starset is fine.”

“Aw, okay.” Bad said. Skeppy could sense a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“See you there!”

BBH disconnected. 

Skeppy had gotten so used to spending his free time on call with him that he even felt lonely while hanging out with his friends in real life. He could not help but constantly observe as every thought drifted into something relating to Bad. 

Skeppy scrolled through his list of servers until he found the private one he and BBH created to simply hang out. A whole server to themselves.

“Hey bad, I’m here!” Skeppy announced, entering the “Musical Muffinhead” voice channel. Bad didn’t answer. Was it stupid to miss him even in the slightest absences? 

Yes, Skeppy decided. He was obsessed, and that was creepy.

“Hiya! Sorry skep, I was just testing my audio playback ‘cuz I had to connect my earbuds.”

Skeppy beamed. He was relieved, and he giggled.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” BBH responded, in a light-hearted, but typical Badboyhalo-manner.

“Nothing. You’re just so cute.” Skeppy grinned as eagerly rose from his chair and bounded onto his unmade bed.

“What was that noise?”

“I was just hopping onto my bed.”

“Is it made?”

“No, Badboyhalo, it’s not made. Why do you care?” 

“Skeppy,” he whined, “I just care about you.”

“I know. I do too. Just teasing.”

“So which Starset song do you want to queue up first?”

“Guess.” Bad said, unusually cheeky.

He didn’t even have to respond. Clicking on the music-commands channel, Skeppy typed in “!play my demons”.

Rythm bot joined the call. Skeppy was glad for the music, he wanted it to coat every gap in his mind that this strange clinginess to Bad usually filled. He wanted it to fill the silence. The tension. But-

“Let’s turn it off.” BBH spoke out of the blue.

“What?”

The music stopped.

“I like your voice more.”


End file.
